Lost
by TheOriginalSeaweedRain
Summary: Eridan and Karkat are on Earth and decided to go out to eat. On the way, the two get lost. Of course Karkat is one to ask for directions while Eridan wants to stick to his instincts. The two manage to find themselves staying at an inn for the night, seems the party has just begun. Rated T for minor cursing.


His first thoughts were to bring the lower blood on a nice little trip across the ocean, but soon found out that swimming really wasn't the others thing. It offended Eridan just a little, to think that this low blood, this mutant blood was basically just criticizing his skills of driving a boat. Honestly, he was the best of the best, if it wasn't a fricken romance thing and he was driving, the fucking Titanic would have never even hit that ice burg. Of course, at the time he was not even through his wriggling stage yet, hell to it, was he even hatched yet? None the less, this didn't change how he felt about his boating skills being offended. But it was Karkat, and he decided to do something nice for the Vantas boy. He was one of his only friends right now anyways, and he helped with the quadrant problems, even if they were all.. still empty..

So they were driving. It was hard for Karkat to believe how well of a driver Eridan actually was. It made sense that his car was basically flawless, he honestly thought that Eridan just spiffed up his car every now and then, most likely damaging it all the time with his little fights he seemed to always get into with the humans that hang out in alleys and such. But no, it seemed that his driving skills were at top notch, the car must have not been hurt at all ever since he got it. But it was honestly time this conversation got picked up, they had been listening to old ballroom music for about an hour now and it was starting to get on this Krabs nerves. "ARE WE AT THE GOD DAMN RESTURANT YET? IT SEEMS LIKE WE HAVE BEEN DRIVING FOR DECADES, WE MUST HAVE STARTED WHEN THIS MUSIC WAS INVENTED."

Eridan glanced over at the impatient troll and let out a light chuckle. Karkat had grown, just to think when they were younger the only one shorter than him was Nepeta. Honestly, they all had grown, mentally and physically ever since they started living on Earth with the humans. The game seemed like something from the distant past, even if some memories still haunt them. The Ampora boy, he had grown softer and more open to others ideas, Feferi had basically abandoned him a while ago to go live with Sollux, same with Karkat, its kind of when they had started hanging out more often. Karkat had changed in many was as well, but the biggest change between the two would be they have grown closer together and kinder to others. Not that most deserved to be treated kinder, why else would he get in fights all the time. "WWe are almost there Kar, cod don't get yer panties in such a twwist." he teased at the other troll huffed.

"I JUST THOUGHT WE WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE BY NOW. I DIDN'T EAT LUNCH DUE TO THE THOUGHT THAT WE WERE ONLY GOING TO A RESTURAUNT IN TOWN, NOT OUT OF TOWN." Karkat let out a light sigh, hands moving over his stomach as a light rumble emitted from it.

"I wwoulda taken ya out for a boat ride an had a picnic on a beach or on the boat or somethin Kar, but you didn't like the idea so I wwent ahead an chose my favvorite restaurant. You should be thankin me for my generosity of actually takin you out here an wwaistin my gas an money on you." He spoke with a thick accent, of course it wasn't as thick as Feferis was, but she well hid it, so to everyone else his accent seemed heavy.

"CAN YOU JUST GO FASTER, ASSHOLE. WE ARE ON A HIGHWAY AND THERE ARE NO CARS IN SIGHT. I THINK YOU CAN SPARE FIVE MORE MILES PER HOUR."

"You do havve a good point." Eridan nodded, stepping on the peddle ever so slightly. "But I do in fact wwant ta keep this car in tact. If somethin comes a runnin outa those damn wwoods ovver there an decides to hit this car an I havve no time ta stop due to your eagerness to get food, youre paying for the damages." a devilish grin made its way upon his lips as he said this, waiting for a response that never came.

It was about half an hour later when they were in a small town when Karkat finally spoke, his tone not too impressed. "WHERE ARE WE?"

"WWe are uh, on our wway to the restaurant." The seadweller replied, nodding his head confidently.

"DAMN IT AMPORA! IM STARVING AND HERE WE ARE IN A SMALL FISHING TOWN THAT SEEMS TO BE FULL OF LARGE TRUCKS AND YOU HAVE NO FLIPPING IDEA WHERE THE HELL WE ARE. YOU. GOT. US. LOST!"

"Listen Kar, I don't think you understand my location an trackin skills. I get it from instinct. I don't like bein doubted." he paused for a second before adding "I as wwell am usin my GPS an it says wwe wwill be there in no time."

At that moment, Karkat hit his head against the window and let out a groan. He knew they were lost, Eridan knew they were lost, why didn't he just fucking admit it? "THERE ARE LIKE, TEN TRUCKERS HERE, CANT WE JUST ASK THEM WHERE WE ARE AND OR JUST GET FOOD FROM THIS FISHY SMELLING PLACE?"

Eridan gave him a disturbed look "WWe are near the wwater Kar, do you knoww wwhat they eat near the wwater? Fish. Do you knoww wwhat Fef is totally against me eating?"

"FIS-"

"Fish Kar! Fish! I am not eatin from this rundowwn place that seems to taken its wway to seaport hell an come back. WWe are also not askin one of em scummy humans wwho wwill get their disgustin hands on my car if we do. No I knoww wwhere wwe are an wwe wwill be getting you food soon." He tried to make his voice sound reassuring, but he knew clearly that the two of them were lost. But with that said, he started to drive slowly through the sea driven town. None of this would have happened if they just took the blasted boat ride. He knows how to navigate the water almost as good as Feferi can. It comes naturally to most seadwellers, and with his studying, it came better than most of them as well!

It didn't take long until Karkat let out an almost girly scream and Eridan laughed until he saw a man peering in through the passenger window. The human was clearly a working man, from sunrise to sunset, a fishermen. His appearance shown that he had gotten into many fights, but from the looks of it, who the hell would even mess with this guy, he almost looked like a sumo wrestler. "oh my god my blood pusher" he heard the nubby horned troll murmur under his breath, hand placed over his heart. Both their eyes found themselves on the man once more and Eridans hand slowly made its way to the button which opened the window, but only opened it a crack.

The mans voice was gruff, and his thumb pointed to a large house. "We have an inn." he said quick and to the point "Its not safe here at night. Best be staying indoors."

"Listen, meathead, wwe arent goin ta stay at some inn hosted by a ton a fishermen wwho should be gettin back to their jobs."

The man gave him an odd look, as if he now just realized that they were trolls. One would think the grey orange horns would have popped out better because of the grey skin and he would have noticed them better. He then gave a grunt at the gilled guy, clearly not liking being called 'meathead'.  
"ERIDAN I THINK WE SHOULD JUST LISTEN AND GET A ROOM HERE TONIGHT. I DO HAVE AN EERIE FEELING ABOUT THIS PLACE." Karkat whispered, glancing around almost… nervously.

Eridan had felt the feeling as well, and the sun was going down. It took a few minutes before he nodded. "WWhere can we park the car?" the man pointed next to the inn and the seadweller nodded, parking the car in the designated area.

The place only had one bedded rooms, and Eridan insisted that he didn't want to spend too much money at this horrid place. It didn't take long for the two to get settled in the room, its not like they had brought anything with them besides money anyways. They made their way back downstairs for some dinner, the whole first floor was scattered with tables and across the room from each other was the bar and the front desk.

They got their dinners (which of course, they both made sure not to get fish) and sat in silence. More of the townfolk seemed to flood into the building, the inn must have also been the only restaurant as well. People decided to sit with them and have conversations, this of which, Eridan didn't like all that much. He fled to the bar which less people were at, the bar tendered served him his rum as he stared at the glass for minutes before taking a swig.

Didn't take long for the party to start, music was playing and people were dancing, everyone seemed drunk, even Karkat. A nice looking lady was sitting with him, obviously flirting. It brought a small smile to the Amporas face to see the other having fun. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away as Karkat laughed, but his gaze soon broke as the bar tender girl gave him a nudge on the back knowingly, and his face turned a bright violet. It was a good thing everyone's faces were flushed, because he didn't want seeing his friend blush at him. Eridan then stood up, downing the rest of his rum and walking over to Karkat, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He then slurred out something about heading back to the room and going to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day. Karkat seemed to understand the almost gibberish language of the drunk Ampora and nodded, standing up and heading to the room.

Not too far behind, Eridan followed, taking off his blazer and shoes as soon as he entered the room and flopped into bed. It took Karkat longer to do so, but he was taking his time and actually putting his clothing away so it wouldn't be scattered everywhere when he tried to find it in the morning. He soon slid into bed, the both of them too drunk to care that they agreed one of them would be sleeping on the floor that night.

Unlike Karkat, Eridan was lost in his thoughts. He was really over her, wasn't he? He had, found someone new, someone that accepted him and didn't already have a lover and life planned out. Someone he wanted to take everywhere, and get into small fights with that would soon lead to a friendly make up later, someone who didn't like everything he did and he was okay with that. Eridans arms slipped around Karkat and pulled him closer, his chin resting on the others head. He found warm arms wrap around his torso in return, and the mutant blooded trolls head tilted up slightly after a minute or two. The high blood looked down at the other, both giving the other a dreamy gaze. Soon their lips met and they let the kiss linger for a while before going back to the same position and falling asleep. Eridan knew his cheeks were flushed once again, but he could defiantly feel the heat of Karkats against his neck.

The next morning seemed to come quickly, too quickly, because when the two woke up finally, it was about one in the afternoon. The splitting headaches prevented the two from sitting up, but they managed to do it in a few minutes. Their faces both flushed bright at the realization that they had been cuddling all night, but that just brought a stupid grin to Eridans face. His arms then wrapped around the Vantas and Karkat didn't fight back, but just went with it.

They sat there, and didn't want it to end, but knew it had to. Arms retreating, they both slide off the bed and put back on their jackets. Getting breakfast and checking out, the two made their way back to the car.

"THANKS FOR TAKING ME OUT TO EAT, FISHDICK." Karkat gave a shy smile "IM HAPPY WE ENDED UP GETTING LOST."

Eridan stood there for a second, almost speechless before leaning in and taking the risk. Giving the stubborn troll another quick kiss and pulling back quickly before he could get hurt if that was what the other was planning to do. But instead, Karkat grabbed him, pulling him in for another kiss, letting it last longer than before. A little taken aback by this, it took Eridan a few seconds to register what was going on before kissing in return.

The two made their way to the car after that moment, and Eridan grabbed the GPS, searching it to fix it. His brow then raised as he looked at it.

"WHAT?"

His attention was then turned to the nubby horned troll, and he said flatly "This GPS wwas tampered wwith. Musta happened wwhen wwe stopped for gas.."

"…AND WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?"

"Kar, someone.. Set us up." They sat in silence before Eridan punched in the coordinates to head back. After about an hour later Eridan spoke up with a small grin. "Im happy wWe got lost too."


End file.
